


[Podfic of] To Have Outlived the Night

by knight_tracer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary: <i>Derek steps away from the window. “You helped me. They took that as a declaration.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] To Have Outlived the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To Have Outlived the Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/467924) by [stillane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillane/pseuds/stillane). 



> Beta by heardtheowl.  
> Cover by kalakirya.  
> General cheerleading by dancinbutterfly.

Length: 2:23:02  
Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/To%20Have%20Outlived%20the%20Night.mp3) [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/To%20Have%20Outlived%20the%20Night.m4b)


End file.
